I'm Under Your Spell Song Fic
by Topaz Kat
Summary: A look at the relationship between Anthy and Utena with help from Joss Whedon's song.


Title: Under Your Spell

Author: Topaz Kat

Rating: PG? (It's obviously more if you actually know the show)

Disclaimer: Utena belongs to someone that isn't me that I can never remember who owns it.

The lyrics to "Under Your Spell" belong to Joss Whedon. I only take responsibility for writing this, the idea is not my and therefore I can't be blamed.

... Song lyrics

Author's Note: This goes back and forth between Utena and Anthy. I will make a little score card at the end, but see if you can guess who's who. I will also warn that this might not make as much sense if you haven't seen the whole series.

I lived my life in shadow

Never the sun on my face

It didn't seem so sad though

I figured that was my place

I have always been in the darkness; my brother said that it was my power that made me that way. I was used to tending to my roses, never feeling the light that blessed them. It's my own fault though, for hiding the prince the way that I did. It's my punishment for sealing away the light that would have saved the world.

Now I'm bathed in light

Something just isn't right

I'm under your spell

How else can it be

Anyone would notice me

I follow my own rules, because one day I will be the one to do the saving: how else will I find my prince? So I saved my friend Wakaba, and in the process I found you, poor lost bride. With your power, I'm now able to fulfill my promise to my prince. But first, I need to get past everyone else. It's odd; they wouldn't have looked at me without you by my side.

It's magic I can tell

How you set me fee

Brought me out so easily

I know I'm still being manipulated, and I know that I'm doing it too. But this time, this time, it feels different. I feel something that I haven't sensed in a very long time: a sense of self, for a while I know what I'm doing, I know I'm not happy about it.

I saw a world enchanted

Spirits and charms in the air

I always took for granted

I was the only one there

But your power's shown

Brighter than any I've known

I know magic, I am magic: I am the darkness that trapped the light. I have danced with spirits and made charms for as long as I can remember. I used one to save him, because he was dying and the world was killing him. And in payment, I was cursed. I've seen all of this, and yet your power is even stronger than mine.

I'm under your spell

Nothing I can do

You just took my soul with you

You worked your charm so well

Finally I knew

Everything I dreamed was true

You made me believe

I would have followed you to the end of the world, and I certainly followed you to the end of ours. I trusted you, I believed in you and everything that you had told me about you, about your brother, about what it meant for you to be the bride. And even though I knew I wasn't going crazy, I knew something was wrong. What could have been bothering you so much otherwise? You must have had a reason to try to leave me.

The moon to the tide

I can feel you inside

When I've seen it so many times before, it makes me wonder why I am drawn to you. I can't pull away. It's almost like before, but different: for when you fight for me, to set me free, I can feel it.

I'm under your spell

Surging like the sea

Pulled to you so helplessly

I break with every swell

Lost in ecstasy

Spread beneath my willow tree

I don't care how you've lied to me, mislead me or lead me to harm. But I'm drawn to you, and so I can't leave. It's as if I can borrow your own power, using it as well as my own at last. I promise you that I would make you free, and I will not be denied. You will be saved and at last I can hold you and help you to stand!

You make me complete

You make me complete

You make me complete

I left today, and I will find you.

I am lost without you, please come to me.

We will be together, I swear it.

I wouldn't want it any other way.

First set: Anthy

Second: Utena

Third: Anthy

Fouth: Anthy

Fifth: Utena

Sixth: Anthy

Seventh: Utena

Last: Both


End file.
